Heretofore, various attempts have been made to effectively and efficiently seal wells. Such attempts have been relatively unsuccessful, and have been accompanied by various problems, including leakage through the attempted sealing member.
The relative art is exemplified by the following U.S. patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,473 issued in 1992 to Bode entitled “Positive Stop Collar”;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,839 issued in 1996 to Culpepper entitled “Bulge Control Compression Packer”.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of the above described techniques and devices.